lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Middleton
Main Verse= | name = Daphne Aislinn Middleton | background = #6ECC97 | font = century gothic | color1 = #9EE6E1 | fontcolor1 = #E69EA3 | color2 = #E69EA3 | fontcolor2 = #9EE6E1 | bodyfontcolor = font color for content | image = Daphcp2.gif | width = 245 | age = 20 | gender = Female | education = University of Miduna Beach | birthday = August 2, 1995 | address = 15/A Marlin Drive, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student, Barista at Benny's Cafe | relationships = Single | housemates = Dianne, Denise, and Daniel Middleton | personality = Daphne has a knack for being talkative. She's extroverted and friendly to almost everyone she meets. She always finds a way to get people to talk to her, even if she comes of as too eager. When people tell her directly to her face, she brushes it off nonchalantly and tones down her demeanor. When people directly or indirectly insult her, the claws come out. She's quick to jump to conclusions and will lash out before she even fully comprehends the situation. Despite all this, Daphne is definitely one to turn small talk into a whole long conversation. | appearance = *'Height:' 5'5" *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Green Daphne is of average height. Her usual outfit is a shirt and jeans, accompanied by heels or boots. On weekends, however, she just dresses casually, because she devotes that time to herself and her fitness. Occasionally, she will put more effort into her look by dressing up and wearing more makeup. Usually, she'll just stick to a bun or ponytail and light makeup. Like the rest o her siblings, she has almond eyes, high cheekbones, and wavy brown hair. She has a slim physique. For most of her life, Daphne's grown out her hair but she recently cut it into a bob, framing her heart shaped face. | family = Daphne is not close to her parents. She loves them and they love her, but they aren't close at all. Even though Daphne truly cares about them and wishes that they would acknowledge that, they don't. They've spoiled her, but she finds that they do that to keep her busy. Daphne is quite close with her siblings. She used to badger her brother Daniel Middleton to help her practice with softball. With his help, she eventually turned out to be better than him. Daniel is definitely the sibling that Daphne is the closest with, having many inside jokes between the two. She also maintains a close relationship with her sisters. Daphne, Denise, and Dianne have always stuck together, no matter what. Often, they have small fights about trivial things, but always make up in the end. Daphne is definitely very close to Dianne; almost as close as with Daniel. She and Denise are less close than her and the other siblings, and Daphne seeks to form a stronger bond with Denise. Nevertheless, Daphne would always come to her siblings' rescue as needed. If anyone insults them the slightest, she will rush to their defense and explode on the person who insulted them. She would, however, trade her parents in for five bucks. | friends = N/A | history = Daphne was born as a second daughter to two wealthy parents. She received spoils and gifts, but not the attention she hoped for. Her parents, oblivious to this, would try to make her happy by further spoiling her, until she calmed down. This didn't work, so they just decided to give up. Soon, they gave birth to twins: Denise and Daniel. The twins were spoiled, yes, but what they also received was attention. At first, Daphne was jealous and upset that being the youngest, the twins received the most attention. She eventually warmed up to them, and grew inseparable with Denise. At school, Daphne was known to be fiercely competitive, despite having a gentle persona. She would race with others during recess and win most of the time. Her parents noticed that she had taken a liking to athletics, and immediately signed her up for softball. Finally making an impression on her parents, Daphne practiced everyday with a smile on her face. In high school, everything changed. People grew more competitive, the sports were more intense, and cliques formed. Daphne had suspected that this would happen, but wasn't prepared. Her friends started to ditch her for more popular people and for once, she wasn't considered one of the most athletic. She soon grew to focus more on her schoolwork, in order to pass her classes. Everything had changed, and she didn't like it. Nevertheless, Daphne still maintained her innocent and positive attitude, gaining her real friends. She managed to gradually balance out her social life, her academic work, and softball in order to reach her goals. All of this started to set her away from her family. Daphne rarely talked to them anymore and grew apart from her siblings. During senior year, the pressure was on. She was quick to notice many of her schoolmates failing and even dropping out of school. Daphne took notice of how many people had collapsed under the stress and just gave up. She promised herself that if she could make it to University of Miduna Beach, she'd give herself more free time. All her work paid off, as she was accepted on partial scholarship. Her relationship with her family slowly mended, and she's back to being close with her siblings. | trivia = *Daphne prefers coffee over tea; lattes over frappes. *She majors in business and minors in political science. *She can fluently speak French. *Daphne has a cereal obsession. **Her favorite brand is Honey Nut Cheerios. *Daphne is actually an amazing cook. **Her dream was to become a chef, but that ship has sailed once she looked into more practical career options. | note = | fc = Lily Collins | user = HeyLookItzTanni}} |-| High School Verse= Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HeyLookItzTanni's characters Category:Young adults Category:Miduna Beach residents